A sheet processing apparatus that performs post-processing such as sorting processing or stapling processing on sheets transported from an image-forming apparatus is known. In a non-sorting mode in which the sorting processing and the stapling processing are not performed, the sheet processing apparatus directly discharges the sheets transported from the image-forming apparatus to a discharge tray of the sheet processing apparatus. In such a sheet processing apparatus, improvement in stability of sheet transport is demanded.